marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Marvel: Galactic Storm (Marvelette film)
Captain Marvel: Galactic Storm is a Marvelette Cinematic Universe film. It was released on July 29th, 2022, following The Fantastic Four and the Paradox of the Mole People and preceding Blade. The film is directed by Agnieszka Smoczynska. Cast *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Lashana Lynch as Maria Rambeau (Death) *Chris Pine as Richard Rider / Nova (First Appearance) *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *James Earl Jones as the Supreme Intelligence (Death) *Jude Law as Yon-Rogg (Death) *Teyonah Parris as Monica Rambeau *Ben Mendelsohn as Talos *Gal Gadot as Veranke *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian *Bill Goldberg as Terrax the Tamer (First Appearance) (Death) *Sharon Blynn as Soren *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (Cameo) *Djimon Hounso as Korath the Pursuer *Glenn Close as Nova Prime (Cameo) *John C. Reilly as Rhomann Dey (Cameo) *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord (Cameo) *Reggie the Cat as Goose *Fred the Dog as Cosmo Crew *Agnieszka Smoczynska: Director *Nicole Perlman: Writer *Meg LeFauve: Writer *Kid Marvelette: Executive Producer *Kevin Feige: Executive Producer *Trinh Tran: Producer *Victoria Alonso: Producer *Mark Mothersbaugh: Composer Plot When Carol Danvers visits her old friend Maria Rambeau on her death bed, she recounts the tale of how she helped the Skrulls find a new home, as well as toppling the Kree Empire and getting wrapped up in their war against the Nova Corps. Trivia *The scenes involving an old Maria Rambeau talking with Carol Danvers are reminiscent of the scenes between Steve Rogers and the dying Peggy Carter. *It is confirmed that Carol and Maria were together before Carol's supposed death and transformation into Captain Marvel. The adult Monica Rambeau even goes so far as to say "I may have lost one mom, but I still have you." *This film reveals that Talos's daughter is the future Queen of the Skrulls, Veranke, who has become scorned and bitter over time. *Despite previously appearing in The Fantastic Four and the Paradox of the Mole People and meeting his end in that film, he appears in a major role in this film as most of the events take place in the past. *The events of Ronan breaking off from the Kree Empire and forming his partnership with Thanos are depicted in full in this film. *Veranke is portrayed by Gal Gadot in this film, who previously portrayed Wonder Woman in the DCEU. *Josh Brolin, Zoe Saldana, Karen Gillan, and Chris Pratt all appear as younger versions of their characters who intertwined with Captain Marvel's story. Chris Pratt, however, only appears in a small cameo role. *Richard Rider makes his MCU debut, played by Chris Pine. He was originally supposed to be played by Ryan Gosling, who dropped out a few weeks before filming began. With Pine's casting, the internet went wild over Marvel finally obtaining all four "Chrises", Chris Hemsworth (Thor), Chris Evans (Captain America), Chris Pratt (Star-Lord), and Chris Pine (Nova). *Gal Gadot and Chris Pine, who play Veranke and Nova, respectively, both previously prominently featured in the DCEU's Wonder Woman franchise as Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor. *The Supreme Intelligence's true form appears in this film, voiced by James Earl Jones. *The film's post-credits scene involving Veranke seems to hint at the coming of the secret Skrull invasion. Category:Films Category:Created by Kid Marvelette Category:The Marvelette Cinematic Universe Category:Earth-191919